DYB!
DYB! (ベストを尽くせ; Do Your Best!) was originally formed with a group of Hello!Project Foreigners. They are the little sister group of Happy Jikan. Their official group color is Indigo. Members Current Members *Ruo Long (河粉尼亚; Orchid) (Leader) *Xu Jiayi (徐佳艺; Ice Blue) *Pho Nia (河粉尼亚; Spring Green) History 2013 On March 20, Tsunku announced the formation of DYB! He wanted a sister group for Happy Jikan and an individual group in Hello! Project. He said this group would be made of Hello!Project Foreigners and will debut in late April. The line up was revealed to be Ruo Long, Xu Jiayi, and Pho Nia and they would graduate from Hello!Project Foreigners on April 10, 2013 to focus on their debut. On March 25, it was revealed that DYB! will have a mini live to promote the group and will perform their first single, TRY! The event would take place on April 11. On March 30, the members of DYB! opened a joint blog. On April 16, DYB! announced their fall tour. The first concert date is August 28, 2013. On May 19, DYB!'s third single, Citrus Love!, release date was changed to June 9, 2013, to to the demand of its release. On June 16, DYB's fourth single, Fashion Chan/Sakura no Kuni , was revealed. The single is set to be released on July 28, 2013. On the same day, DYB!'s first album was announced. On July 10, DYB! opened their YouTube channel, DYBChannel. On August 1, DYB! will have a series of promotional lives to promote the group. On August 15, DYB! first indies was confirmed to be released on September 30, 2013. Otona ni Nante Naritakunai! was used as the opening theme for the anime, Viva! 2014 On April 22, it was announced that DYB! would have two international events. One event would take place in China, while the event would take place in France. Discography Singles Major Singles #2013.04.20 TRY! #2013.05.14 Sakura Kiss #2013.06.09 Citrus Love! #2013.07.28 Fashion Chan/Sakura no Kuni #2013.11.13 Watashi no Kokoro #2014.02.14 Ii Yatsu / Nippon Koi no Uta #2014.07.18 Candy Holiday! / Uki Uki Dance! #2014.11.23 DREAM GIRL / Akai Aoi Hana #2015.02.23 Listen to my Heart!!! / Mou Hitori Janai yo #2015.07.30 Ganbare! Ganbare! / SAKURA TOSS / Nakimushi Shounen #2015.11.19 RUN BOY RUN / Yume no Mugen / Nijiiro Unlock #2016.04.20 FREE! / Omoide Shoshitsu / TRY! (MEMORIAL EDIT) #2016.08.01 JUMP UP! / Jouro / ROCK @ JINSEI #2016.12.20 Shiroiro Tokyo / IT'S A DREAM! #2017.03.13 HEARTFELT GOODBYE / INNOCENCE / Shalala Stage! #2017.07.07 Kimi no na wa? / Fantastic GIRL #2017.10.26 Yītiān Yào Jì Zhù / Geten Indies Singles #2014.01.01 Power Up! #2015.08.16 ROAD TO FAME Albums Studio Albums #2014.03.21 First Step! #2015.07.19 DREAMER #2 #2016.05.23 TRIPLE TROUBLE #2017.06.01 4 Shou ~Going on~ Best Albums #2016.03.20 DYB! THE BEST THREE! Works Photobooks #2013.07.20 Aloha!! #2014.07.21 DYB! in Guam! Digital Photobooks #2013.04.28 Welcoming DYB! Radio Shows #2013- Otaku Girls *Weekly Hosts* T.V Shows #2013 WE CAN SHINE *Irregular Appearence* #2013- DYB! Concerts #DYB! Mini Live Tour Spring 2013 ~Introducing DYB!~ *Debut* #DYB! Fall Tour 2013 ~Hoshi Hoshi-Chan~ Trivia *Pho Nia and Xu Jiayi are fifth generation foreigners. Ruo Long is the only second generation foreigner. *Xu Jiayi is the oldest but due to her little amount of experience Ruo Long became leader. *The group is considered the "Little Jikan" of Hello! Project. *Tsunku stated the reason he named the group DYB! is because the girls are always striving to do their best. *All the girls failed at least one audition (mainly Happy Jikan auditions). *After Tsunku announced the group and line up,he told the other Foreigners that they still have a chance to debut, hinting that there might be more units formed. *This is one of the few units without a full Japanese member. *The member colors are suppose to make each member look more lively. *Tsunku said that DYB! and GLiTTER are the only two group to have all strong vocals. *Currently out of all the 2013 groups, DYB! has the highest sales. It also has the fifth highest sales in H!P. *GLiTTER is DYB!'s rivals. *Tsunku said that the group's image is to be "lively and energetic". *They get a lot of promotion, for being a newer group. *Their official catchphrase which is said in chants is "Ganbare! DYB!~" *They were the only 2013 group that received a full tour. They were also the first 2013 group to get a Mini Live Tour. Category:2013 Debuts Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Foreginers fifth generation Category:Foreigners Second Generation Category:Major Debuts Category:Egao Lights Category:Hello! Project International Section